Deadly Games
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Lucy, a girl from District 1, is chosen as the female Tribute in the Hunger Games. She meets Natsu, the male Tribute from District 12 and the two find themselves having feelings for each other as they struggle to survive in the deadly arena. But in the end... only one can get out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I posted this and deleted it in the past, but a few months after doing so, I began to think about it again and decided to give it another try. I was originally going to publish this after finishing Stolen, one of my Naruto fanfictions, but I've already prewritten several chapters and the anticipation was killing me so I was like, oh what the hell, and here it is, my Fairy Tail parody of the Hunger Games. Review and enjoy, everyone! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The day was bright as I woke. Birds twittered and through the window, sunlight streamed down in golden pillars of light.

Today was Reaping Day. The day when people age 11-19 are chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. Everyone in my district looks forward to today except for me. I had no desire to kill people simply for entertainment. That's why I only signed up my name six times when everyone else signed up to more than thirty to fifty times.

Mama came in. She's a beautiful woman with lush golden hair and deep brown eyes, both characteristics that I've inherited. Today she was smiling. We both know that someone else would be chosen. The odds were in my favor today.

"Go take a shower," she said, smoothing my hair. "I'll put out that blue and white dress of yours to change into."

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the hot water as I stripped off my shirt and shorts. Brushing my teeth, I tested the water before sliding in, welcoming the hot spray. I shampooed and lathered my body with lavender soap before stepping out and wrapping my body with a soft towel before walking back to my bedroom.

Mama dried my hair and combed it as I dried my body. She helped me dress in the knee-length dress that flattered my upper body and curled my hair before pinning it up in a heap on top of my head with one curl hanging down by my left ear.

"You look beautiful," she said, kissing me on my cheek. "Now let's eat breakfast and then we'll go down to the town square."

I nodded and followed her to the dining room where Papa was already sitting, drinking coffee. "Good morning, Lucy," he rumbled.

"Morning, Papa," I replied, sitting down and accepting a plate of sausages and eggs from Mama.

"Good luck today," he told me, grasping my hand. I gave him a smile and dug into my breakfast.

* * *

People were loud and boisterous in the period right before the Reaping. I was jostled on my way to the roped off pen for the 17 year olds. There I stood, quietly waiting for the Reaping to start. Finally, the clock on the Justice Building struck 2 and the Reaping began.

The mayor of District 1, a large man with an enormous bushy moustache that branched off into two clumps, who we all call the "Spirit King", stepped up to the podium and began to recite the history of Fiore and the Hunger Games. As he spoke, my eyes sought out my parents and they smiled encouragingly back.

Finally, District 1's escort, Loke, stepped up to the podium. "Time to select the candidates," he said and crossed to the two large glass balls that held the slips of paper. "Ladies first!"

His hand dipped in and drew out a slip of paper. Heart pounding, I watched his movements with bated breath. He opened the slip of paper and read out the name written on it.

"Lucy Heartfilia."


	2. Chapter 2

**I did say I've prewritten chapters. By the way, the first two chapters are when I've written them when I first published this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stood, stunned. Me? Participating in the Hunger Games? But… haven't I done so much just to make sure I didn't?

Numbly, I was aware of Peacekeepers coming to me, taking me by the arms and escorting me to the stage. I walked, as if in a dreamlike state. Somewhere, I was aware of someone crying out with despair.

Then I was on the stage and Loke was already drawing the name for the male candidate. In the past, District 1 would ask for volunteers, but because too many people offered themselves in place of the chosen candidate and caused too much of a commotion, volunteering was banned.

I have no way out of this.

Loke opened the paper. "Sting Eucliffe." A young man with blond hair like mine crowed with victory and jogged over to the stage, smirking at jealous looks from the others and accepting high fives from those congratulating him.

Sting leapt onstage as the mayor began to read aloud the Treaty of Treason. As he spoke, I was conscious of the cameras trained on me and Sting. My eyes sought out my parents for comfort and it broke my heart to see that they were crying silently.

Tears sprang to my eyes, but I blinked them back, determined not to show any weakness. I'll survive this, so I can come back to my parents. I didn't care about living a life of luxury or anything like that. I just wanted my parents to smile again.

The mayor finished and I turned to shake hands with Sting, who gives me a confident grin which I return, although my smile looked more like a grimace. We were escorted into the Justice Building and were led into different rooms.

I waited and a minute later, my parents burst in. Mama was crying as she threw herself into my arms. "Oh, Lucy," she sobbed.

"Mama," I said, hugging her. Papa said nothing, simply wrapped his arms around us and held us tight. "I'll be fine. I'll come back. I promise," I said.

She only sobbed harder and a tear seeped out of my eye. "Don't give up hope," I whispered.

The Peacekeepers came in. "Do your best!" Mama cried before she was pushed away.

I was left alone. Seconds later, my best friend, Levy McGarden dashed in. She threw her arms around me and wept. "Lu-chan…You have to win, ok? You have to!"

I hugged her back. "I know. I promise to." I smiled despite my tears and held her for the next three minutes until the Peacekeepers came to take her away.

"Be safe!" she called out right before the door closed.

I wiped away my tears and stood straight, steeling myself. There will be cameras at the train station. I can't look weak.

Starting now, I'm already fighting to stay alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think Minerva really fits as Lucy's and Sting's mentor here. What about you guys?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The ride to the train station was short. Sting and I sat in the car, listening to Loke talk on about interviews and cameras and costumes. I didn't listen. I was still partly numb from the Reaping.

We were escorted onto the train and into our respective rooms. I stood in the center of mine, not knowing what to do, so I decided to take a shower again. It was even better than the one at home. I came out, smelling of perfumed soap, and dressed in a pale yellow shirt and black pants with the shoes I wore with the blue and white dress.

Loke and Sting were waiting for me. "Hello," Loke said, smiling brightly. I nodded nervously in return and sat at in an armchair. Sting was snacking on chocolate. He caught me looking at him and winked in an overconfident way. I colored up and looked away.

Minerva, a winner of the Hunger Games, stepped in. I remembered watching her Games three years ago. The woman was absolutely ruthless, torturing her victims before she killed them. One look and I could tell she wouldn't accept anything but completely merciless Tributes for her to mentor. I knew I wouldn't be able to meet up to her standards.

"Stand up," she snapped. Sting and I stood and she stalked in a predatory manner around us. To Sting, she nodded as she took in his muscular build. To me, she snorted with derision. "You, girl, what have you been doing all your life? Why haven't you trained for the Games?"

"I didn't expect to get chosen," I whispered. Minerva scoffed and I quickly said, "But I've trained a little."

"Oh? In what?"

"I'm pretty good with a whip and throwing knives." Minerva considered this for a while. She nodded and turned to Sting. "And what do you excel at?"

"Everything they have," Sting said, smirking arrogantly. Minerva smiled back coldly.

"It's good if you have this many skills. You, girl, have a lot to catch up with. A whip is fine enough, and so are knives, but I will need you to wield a sword." She sat down. "And I expect you and the Tributes from District 2 and perhaps 4 to form an alliance. Sting, I will naturally expect you to lead it."

Sting nodded, a confident smile on his face. "Of course."

Loke spoke up. "Minerva, we should start thinking about the Tribute Parade when we get to the Capital."

"I know that," she snapped. She turned back to us. "I'll let the stylists decide on what to do."

"I'm sure you know how it goes," Loke said to the two of us. "It's the parade, then the training, then the individual assessments, the interview, and finally the Games."

"We know," I said.

"Shouldn't we be watching videos of the other tributes?" Minerva asked.

"Of course. Right this way." Loke led us to a panel and a holographic screen popped up. Sting and I watched the recaps of the other Reapings. Several stood out in my mind; a little blue-haired girl from District 8, a pierced man from District 2, a bad-tempered woman from District 4, and a rather handsome man from District 12.

The male tribute from District 12 had shocking pink hair, a body as well-built as Sting's— perhaps from working at the mines— and large slanted eyes with a naturally tan complexion. Just looking at him made my heart pound out a rapid beat.

"That pierced guy looks strong," Sting said, smirking.

"Gajeel Redfox. He will be in the Career pack with you two," Minerva said.

"What about that man from District 12?" I asked.

"Him?" Sting snorted. "What's so good about him? He's from District 12; he won't stand a chance."

"I agree," Minerva said, narrowing her eyes at me as if daring me to disagree. I looked away, but the face of that particular Tribute kept flashing behind my eyes. I wonder what his name was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's gown was a little extravagant here, but I was thinking of District 1's costumes in the book and I based it off of that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hello." I turned around. A young pink-haired woman stood behind me, blank blue eyes fixated on my face. "I'm Virgo, your stylist."

"Hello," I said nervously.

"Take off your robe." I did so and she looked over me critically. "You may put it back on." I did as she said and followed Virgo to another room where plates of hot food were already arrayed on the table. "Sit. Eat whatever you like."

I picked up a plate of noodles in a green sauce and ate. It was delicious. "It's very good," I said.

Virgo smiled. "Do you have any questions?"

Without thinking, I blurted out the one that I've been holding onto for so long. "Who is that boy from District 12?" I gasped and clapped my hand over my mouth, blushing.

Virgo simply raised an eyebrow. "You mean Natsu Dragneel?"

"Natsu Dragneel…" I tried out his name. It seemed to fit together so well, like two pieces of a puzzle. "Yes, him."

"Is there any reason why you would be interested in him?"

I shot her a wary look. "You won't tell Minerva, right?"

"All conversations between you and me are confidential unless it is inevitable I need to speak to your mentor about something in relation to the Games."

Though not completely satisfied with the answer, I still said, "I just thought… He was very handsome…" My cheeks reddened.

Virgo smiled again. "That he is."

I laughed, but then sighed. "What's the point? He'll die in the arena anyway."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't think I'll live long enough to see if he does win."

"But you will be with the Careers. Won't you have a higher chance of winning?" Virgo picked up a plate of lamb chops.

I shrugged. "What about that girl Tribute with Natsu?"

"Aries."

"She's…timid. For some reason, I'm kind of worried about her. She'll be easy prey for Sting." I frowned with pity for the girl.

Virgo sighed. "The odds aren't in their favor." She stood. "Come on, it's time for you to put on your costume."

I followed Virgo to another room and gasped at what I saw. An elaborate sleeveless gown of gold and encrusted with jewels of all colors on the bodice and skirt was fitted on a mannequin. A tiara also made of gold and jewels sat on a stand next to the dress along with matching gold heels.

"I thought since District 1 made luxury goods for the Capital, this would fit." Virgo smiled. "If you would take off your robe…"

My prep team descended on me. They curled my hair into elaborate ringlets and strung gold and silver ribbons through it as well as sticking little tiny jewels to my hair. My eyes were encrusted with the jewels and lots of gold toned powder, as were my nails. Gold paint was stenciled all over my arms and shoulders in curls and studded with blue, red, white, and green miniature jewels. The dress was put on me and it fit like a glove. The bodice pushed my breasts up, much to my embarrassment, and Virgo, after looking me over, affixed shimmering feathers into my hair in little groups of blue and green.

"What do you think?" Virgo asked, motioning to the mirror.

I looked and gasped. I was absolutely breathtaking despite the fact that I was covered head to toe with gold and jewels. My eyes themselves also shone like gems. "I'm beautiful…"

"You'll make quite the impression," Virgo said with satisfaction. "Come. It's almost time."

Virgo led me out to the stables and brought me to District 1's chariot, which was pulled by snowy white horses. As I passed, I noticed the other Tributes turning to look at me. The little girl from District 8 gasped while the bad-tempered one from District 4 snorted and turned away. I noticed that the girl from District 8 was wearing a dress made of different vibrant colors all mixed together while the girl from District 4 had a mermaid costume on.

As I passed by the District 12 chariot, pulled by coal-black horses, I noticed Aries already there dressed in a black dress, but Natsu was still nowhere to be seen. That disappointed me somehow. I wanted him to see how I looked like in my dress. This strange disappointment confused me.

Sting rolled his eyes as I approached. "You look ridiculous." I bristled at his comment, noticing that he was decked out in silver with considerably less jewels.

"Anything to get sponsors," I replied, stepping onto the chariot. I turned my head and saw Natsu Dragneel finally approaching his chariot. He didn't glance at me, but merely stepped onto the chariot. His mentor, Mavis Vermilion, said something to him, but it was too far for me to make out what she was saying.

A fanfare blew and I jerked back around. Loke approached us. "Remember, smile, favor the crowd. District 1 Tributes are always crowd favorites." The anthem began to play and the chariot began to move.

I gasped and my right hand reached out to cling to the edge. The crowd screamed when they saw me and Sting. I blushed and shyly waved at the crowd. Sting had on a stunning smile and winked at the ladies, who shrieked and swooned.

I glanced up at the screen. District 12 was just coming out and my breath caught to see them in matching suits that flickered with artificial flames. Natsu himself looked stunning. I could feel my heart pounding again.

The chariots pulled into place in time for the President to make a speech. I snuck a glance over to District 12 chariot. This time, Natsu Dragneel's eyes flickered over to me and I blushed again. His eyes are like round orbs of pure onyx.

I looked back around, but not before I saw a grin stretch over Natsu's face. I was pretty sure that grin was because of me, though I wondered if it was because he was laughing at me or he appreciated how I look.

The more I dwelled on the meaning behind his smile, I suddenly thought that he was very handsome when he smiled.

Unconsciously, a smile also stretched over my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I made Aquarius and Gajeel a part of the evil Career pack, but I couldn't think of anyone else. Please don't flame me for this!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, I dressed in a plain red shirt and black pants with brown boots and went to the dining room to eat breakfast. Loke was there already. "Good morning, princess," he said brightly.

"Hello," I replied tiredly, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"We're starting training today, so be sure to eat up," he advised me. I nodded and filled up my plate, shaking my head when an Avox tried to help. "Where are Minerva and Sting?" I asked.

"They still haven't come yet, but they should be here any moment now." Loke looked at my plate of eggs and bacon. "Are you sure you don't want anything else? The Capital has much to offer."

"I'd rather have something comforting," I replied. Loke nodded and I ate in silence. A few minutes later, Sting swaggers in, dressed in black pants and boots like me, but in a green shirt that cut so low at the neck that it plunged over his muscular chest. I adverted my eyes, not sure why he would want to wear something like this to our first training session.

Sting caught the deliberate turn of my eyes. "Like what you see?"

I didn't reply and he chuckled, sprawling into the armchair next to mine. "Sting, you should eat," Minerva said imperiously.

Sighing, Sting stood back up and went to get breakfast. I polished off my food and placed it on the table, where an Avox whisked it away a second later. All through this, neither Loke nor Minerva ate, simply just sitting in silence, waiting for us to finish.

When Sting returned, Minerva finally spoke. "What I want you to do in the training center is to befriend the other Careers and intimidate the others. You're skilled and healthy, unlike them. Show them that they have no chance against you." Her cold gaze rested on me for a second before they flickered to Sting again, who popped a piece of sliced sausage into his mouth. "Let's go."

* * *

Sting and I were the last to arrive in the training rooms. Immediately, Sting went in with an intimidating stride while I stepped lightly beside him. I could feel the eyes of the other Tributes on us. Someone pinned a cloth with the number 1 on it to my back and I went to stand next to Gajeel Redfox, feeling small between him and Sting. My eyes flickered up, taking in the other Tributes.

The girl from District 4 sniffed at me, but I ignored her. My eyes alighted on the two pink-haired Tributes from District 12: Natsu and Aries.

Aries was skinnier than I thought, with a nervous, timid air around her. She kept fidgeting, and her linen slacks and light wool shirt sagged on her. Natsu… was quite built in a lithe way, filling in his red shirt and dark pants nicely. I noticed with a start that our clothes matched.

A man came out and began explaining the rules for the training rooms, but I barely listened. It was only when Natsu turned away that I woke up with a jolt.

Sting was walking away with Gajeel, the female from District 2, and both from District 4. I went to join them reluctantly. "Lucy, these are Karen, Aria, and Aquarius," Sting said, indicating the female Tribute next to Gajeel and the two from District 4.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled.

"What're you good at, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel rumbled. My head snapped up.

"Bunny Girl?!" Gajeel shrugged. "You looked like a bunny when you stood next to me."

A hot flush crept up my face, but I tamped down the feelings of annoyance. "I'm good at throwing knives, but I'm better with a whip."

"Seems to me you had more experience in bondage than actually training," he snorted. Sting snickered.

Pressing my lips together, I whirled around and stalked to the throwing knives section. Sting and the others had already lost interest in me, picking up swords and the like instead while the girls and Aria watched. I snatched up a handful of knives, perfectly balanced for throwing, and steadied my breath as I focused on my targets.

I calmed as the familiar action soothed me. Father had taught me to throw knives ever since I was young, but I preferred the whip— Mama's weapon. But I refused to approach Sting and the others at the moment.

I finished another set and paused, surveying my work. A voice jolted me out of my reverie.

"Nice work."

I spun around to see Natsu Dragneel watching me, a smile on his face. I blushed lightly. "Thanks."

"I can never do that." He looked over at my targets again. "I usually fight barehanded. Wrestling is my strongest bet of fighting against others." He shot me a wry look.

I shrugged. "I'm good at throwing knives and with a whip." I was careful not to point out I was weak in physical strength and hand- to- hand combat. For all that he was handsome and welcoming; I still did not trust that he will put a knife in me once the Games begin.

"A whip? That's an unusual weapon." He flashed a full-toothed grin, showing off his unusually pointed canines. "I didn't know people still used that in the Games."

"Not many, but there are some." I hesitated before saying softly, "My great-aunt used it in her Games."

"Who is she?"

"Lucinda Heartfilia. She was my grandfather's older sister. I was named after her."

Natsu thought a minute then shrugged. "I never heard of her."

"Of course not. She died in the fourth day of her Games." I turned away and pulled out the knives from the targets. Natsu followed me as I moved to each one.

"Let's hope you don't die on your fourth day," he said. "Careers don't exactly survive forever."

"I'll be sure to hold out as long as I can," I said, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Good." He flashed me another one of his large, happy grins. "I like you, Lucy. Don't die too soon." With that, he left me standing among the targets, dumbstruck and speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Do you think Natsu and Lucy are moving a little fast? I hope not. Agh, I don't know. I want them to start forming bonds between the two of them, but still... am I making them move a little too fast? And I hope you like that Natsu's scarf is a token from Igneel. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Minerva wasn't happy with me at all when I got back. "I thought I told you to ally yourself with the other Careers, not befriend trash," she snarled.

I tamped down my annoyance. "Natsu approached me and the others were getting on my nerves." Normally I wouldn't dare talk back to Minerva, since she's my only hope of getting sponsors to well, sponsor me, but I was still shocked over Natsu's parting words.

She snarled, but Loke appeared just in time, to my relief. "Now, Minerva, there's still two days. She'll have plenty of time to get to know the others." He gave me a smile.

I twitched my lips back at him, not sure how Minerva will react when I smile back, and go back to my room to take a shower, encasing my hair in rose and honeysuckle-scented shampoo and lavender and jasmine soap. By the time I stepped out, I smelled like a flower garden.

Sting flirted with me a little over dinner, but I ignored him, focusing instead on my food, which was magnificent. There was a sort of lamb stew with dried plums over rice that made my taste buds sing.

After dinner, I wandered back to my room, but I couldn't sleep. Natsu's smile and words filled my thoughts. I especially lingered on the easy way he said my name; so like the way my parents and my friends say it, and yet so different at the same time. It confused me like nothing else.

I frowned at myself with annoyance. In a few days, I will be sent to the Arena to fight to my death. I could not afford to think about Natsu. All my energy should be spent strategizing and preparing myself to survive. I _had _to win.

I remembered Virgo saying something about a rooftop garden. Maybe I can go there to clear my thoughts. I slipped on a pink robe and went up the elevator.

The night was clear and a little chilly. A little garden housed hundreds of little wind chimes that swayed in the breeze. Their tinkling melody filled my ears.

By the edge of the center, a lone figure stood. The lights from the Capital below shone dimly on his face. I realized it was Natsu.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, Luce."

"Luce?" I asked, going over to stand by his side.

"I dunno. It fits you." He turned back out over the Capital. I looked with him.

"Minerva doesn't like that I was talking to you today," I sighed.

"Mavis was alright with it. She says that you're different than the other Careers."

"I guess it's cause I never wanted to become a Tribute in the first place."

Natsu snorted. "Who does?"

"Sting," I deadpanned.

He thought a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I half-smiled at him. "You know, I've never seen you smile," Natsu told me.

I was startled. "There's nothing to smile about in the Games."

"I know. I'd still like to see you smile. I think you'll have a really pretty smile." I blushed and dropped my eyes. It was then I noticed he was clutching a scarf. "What's that?" I asked.

Natsu looked at the scarf as well. "Oh. My token. My dad gave it to me."

"Won't they take that away? It could be used as a weapon, you know."

"They cleared it in the end." He looked at me. "Don't you have one?"

I shook my head, a brief flash of jealousy flashing though me. "No. My parents didn't give me one."

Natsu smiled gently at me. "It's fine, you know." He sucked in a breath. "This may sound totally unmanly, but whenever I look at this scarf, I miss my home."

"It's not unmanly," I said softly. "I do too, with or without a token."

We stood in silence for a little more, staring over the sea of lights and sound. "Luce," Natsu said casually. "You're one beautiful girl."

Then he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to my forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I totally failed when it came to Lucy's individual assessment, but I did make the whip her primary weapon... and yeah. I know it sucks. I'm sorry. Please don't flame me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I remembered later, that for a moment, everything in me seemed to get lighter. For all that I was filled with astonishment and a hint of panic, I… liked it.

But then everything came crashing down when Natsu drew back and said, with his face covered in shadows so I couldn't see his expression, "But too bad we'll be trying to kill each other in a few days."

Then he lowered his head and walked away, his scarf shoved into a pocket of his pants with his hands tucked firmly in there as well. And I had stood on the roof, still unable to say or do anything.

Even now, as I watch him from the corner of my eyes as I practiced wielding one of the Capital's unusually stiff and heavy whips, I sometimes glimpsed him sneaking glances at me as well.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and put down my whip to join him and Aries at the fire-making station. Natsu had somehow managed to make a bonfire out of a leaf, a strip of paper, and two sticks and was dancing around it with a crazy look on his face while the instructor tried desperately to put out the flames. The Peacekeepers eventually intervened and in a few seconds, the fire was out. Natsu looked so disappointed, I had to laugh.

"So you're a pyromaniac, huh?" I teased, leaning against a column. Natsu merely grinned in reply and turned back to help Aries up. She averted her eyes, apologizing profusely. For what, I don't know.

And suddenly, this fleeting stab of jealousy hits me right in the chest. I reeled back, eyes widening. Why was I jealous?

"Lucy, you ok?" I realized Natsu was staring at me with an odd expression on his face. I quickly rearranged my face into a bemused expression. "Yes, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "You got a funny look on your face." He jerked his head towards a station that taught how to tie knots. "Aries and I are going over there. You wanna come?"

I thought back to Minerva and Sting and the rest of the Careers and squared my shoulders. "Sure, I'd love to."

We spent the rest of the day going through each of the stations together. Natsu was a fun figure to be around with; he made me laugh at his antics and his jokes and even managed to make Aries let slip a small giggle or two.

As we joked and chatted, I was conscious of Sting and the rest of the Careers staring at me sometimes with strange expressions on their faces or intimidating the other Tributes. I knew Sting was going to report me to Minerva again, but I didn't care. I was actually enjoying myself, despite my fear and loathing for the Games.

That night, Minerva ignored me as we ate in silence. Even Loke seemed oddly subdued, but when I passed by him on my way to my bedroom, I saw him give me a slight smile.

The next day… was the final day of training. Then it will be the private sessions, the scoring, and finally, the interview.

Natsu was as cheerful as ever, though I was a pacing, worrying mess by his side. Aries was silent and subdued again. I watched as he fought with one of the trainers, noting that he was rather skilled… if it was a normal street brawl. Against, Sting and the rest of the Careers, he had little or no chance.

He seemed to notice my thoughts, for he looked over and said brightly, "Aw, don't be like that, Lucy! We're going to be fine!"

I twitched my lips at him in reply and went back to practicing with my whip, still trying to get a feel for it. The darn thing was still too heavy and cumbersome, not light and graceful like the ones Mama has.

Aries was shakily learning how to throw knives. The trainer was endlessly patient with her, always going over to correct her stance or picking up her knives when she dropped them. She would always blush and mutter endless apologies, which the trainer would brush off.

During lunch, I sat with the two of them again like yesterday. Natsu was telling me about his cat, Happy, and how he loved fish more than anything in the world. I laughed and asked plenty of questions, answering his in turn as well. I trusted him for some reason and though the rest of the Tributes stared at us with surprise or scorn, I didn't care.

I was having fun.

* * *

Morning was cloudy and I woke with a pounding heart and nervous hands. I couldn't stop fiddling with my sleeves, running my hands through my hair, or rapidly tapping them against the table until Minerva yelled at me to stop.

As the female Tribute of District 1, I would be going first. Natsu will be going last.

I sat in the dining room across from him and he gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back just as someone called my name.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

Taking a deep breath, I stood and walked out of the dining room towards the training center.

The Gamemakers were sitting alert in their chairs, sipping glasses of translucent liquid and snacking on plates heaped with food. Their eyes trained on me immediately as soon as I walked in.

"You may begin," one of them said.

I nodded nervously and crossed over to the throwing knives, but before I reached them, something made me turn back around and go for the whips. I picked up the lightest one and cracked it against the floor, making them jump slightly in surprise.

I began to do some simple exercises, my whip snapping in the air and the ground in a series of pops and cracks. At some point, I'd reached for another whip, though it was a little heavier, and began doing one of the more complicated routines Mama taught me.

By the time I was finished, the Gamemakers were all staring at me with astonishment. Several of them turned to their closest neighbors and began to talk in hushed whispers, nodding feverishly.

I stood there, panting slightly, until one of them, a man with white and blue hair and beard turned to me and nodded for me to leave. I bowed slightly and coiled up my whips, putting them down on the rack before taking my leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, maybe I'm a little too lenient with Lucy after that crappy excuse of an assessment I gave her in the last chapter, but I couldn't help it. If you were wondering what the hell is with the last chapter and why they gave her such a high score, I just came up with a lame excuse of her being really graceful or something. Yeah... I suck.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When I went back upstairs, neither Minerva nor Loke where there so I went to my room and ordered a plate of bacon and soft buttered rolls with a pitcher of orange juice. I ate with gusto, feeling suddenly hungry after the session. After plowing through half the platter, Loke came in, catching me in the act of munching on crispy strips of bacon and holding a slightly greasy glass of juice in the other.

"There you are," Loke said mildly. "Well, Sting is back and Minerva wants to know about your sessions before dinner, although I suspect you won't need any."

I blushed lightly and licked my fingers clean before following him out the room, though not before sneaking another piece on the way. I knew that by the time I went back into my room, the food will be gone, cleared away by Avoxes.

Minerva didn't glance up as I entered the sitting room. Sting was lounging on the biggest couch, leaving me with the choice of the armchair or the loveseat. As Loke sat down in the armchair, I went over to the loveseat and sat down.

"So. How did you do?" Minerva asked without preamble.

"It was easy. I just decapitated several dummied and disemboweled them before the Gamemakers told me to leave." Sting smirked and crossed his legs. Minerva smiled coldly before looking at me.

I shrugged. "I just showed off what I could do with whips. Nothing special."

"Hm," Minerva droned. She stood. "Dinner is ready. Come."

Sting stood and followed, but I only did so a little reluctantly. While Loke, Sting, and Minerva ate, I nibbled on a piece of bread and managed to down a small bowl of chicken cooked with a tangy sauce over rice. We congregated in the sitting room again and Minerva turned on the television.

As usual, they showed the cores based on the order of the Tributes so my face popped up onscreen first. I held my breath as the score showed up next to it.

"Ten?" Minerva asked, surprise evident in her voice. Sting turned to me with astonishment plain on his face.

I was frozen. Ten? No, it couldn't be right. I stared pleadingly at the screen, but it changed to show Sting's confident profile and the number 9 next to it.

As we all congratulated him on the score, I couldn't help but wonder what was Natsu's reaction when he saw the 10 next to my face.

Gajeel's score was a respectable 8, Karen's a 7, both Aria and Aquarius an 8 as well, with the little girl named Wendy Marvell from District 8 a 6.

When District 12's scores came up, I held my breath again as Aries's face popped up. She got a low 4. "Pathetic," Sting snored.

I ignored him, focusing on Natsu's face as it showed onscreen. A second later, a 9 flashed next to him. I could feel my face breaking into a smile, but carefully schooled my expressions into neutrality a second later. I will congratulate him later if I see him.

Minerva and Sting both uttered slight noise of surprise. Sting's eyes narrowed and I knew he was now seeing Natsu as more of a threat. My heart thumped a bit harder in fear for Natsu.

"Congratulations to the two of you," Loke said smiling. "I suggest you both get a good night's sleep. Minerva and I will be training the two of you for the night of the interview tomorrow so we will need you two alert and awake."

I nodded silently and stood. Sting strolled out by my side until we reached his bedroom door. "Good job," he said casually, but his blue eyes were a little sharper than before. "I wonder what you did to get that 10."

I shrugged. "Good night, Sting." I walked past him and went to my room down the hall, feeling his gaze on my back.

Once inside, I didn't feel like sleeping. I wanted to go to the roof. So, after opening the door slightly to make sure Loke and Minerva weren't around, I snuck to the elevator and took it to the roof.

A slow breeze was blowing when I stepped out. Natsu was nowhere in sight, so it was just me up here. I sighed as I went to the railing and looked down upon the streets of the Capital.

I didn't know how long I stood there before someone spoke behind me. "Hey."

I whipped around to see Natsu standing there, a small smile on his face. "You scared me," I accused him.

"Sorry." He walked over to join me by the railing. We looked out over the sea of lights together. "So… Ten."

"Yeah," I sigh.

"How'd you manage to pull that off?"

"I guess I managed to surprise them."

"Whips?"

How did he know? I nodded a tiny bit. Natsu chuckled. "Well, anyone would've been surprised. You're actually really good with them."

"Thanks," I whisper, a small smile on my face. "What about you? Nine isn't that bad at all."

"I just practiced fighting with a Peacekeeper or two." He grinned at me and I smiled again.

We were quiet again, but the silence was comfortable, I sighed as I looked up at the sky. Natsu followed my gaze. "What're you looking for?"

"The stars. There are no stars here. Too much light." I frowned with annoyance.

He didn't speak, but when he did, his voice was lower and rougher. "Do you see a lot of stars in District 1?"

"Yeah. Mama would take me outside on clear nights and tell me all about the constellations." My throat choked up and I had to stop talking.

Natsu was quiet. "We see a lot of stars in District 12 too."

I wasn't sure where he was going with that statement, but I smiled nonetheless. "I wish I could see them from District 12."

"Why?"

I shrugged, my cheeks warming. In truth, I didn't know why I said that at all. "I don't know… I guess maybe I thought they'll be different there."

Natsu smiled a little wistfully. "Yeah. Maybe they are." He suddenly stretched and yawned. "We should go back."

"Yeah." They walked back together and descended to their respective floors. Right before I fell asleep, I wondered why Natsu sounded so sad when we spoke of the stars in District 12.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last of my prewritten chapters. Sorry, you guys were probably expecting 15 or something, but the anticipation was killing me so I just prewrote 9. **

**So guys, can I have some reviews? Like, don't save up all your criticism and stuff up to this chapter! I should've said this earlier but yea... please?**

**And please don't flame me! I cried the last time I got flamed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Minerva was training with me for the interview first while Loke trained Sting. As the other woman's cold black gaze stared down at me, I resisted the urge to squirm.

"Stop fidgeting," Minerva snapped. "Sit up straight and look at me."

I nervously did as I was told. Minerva eyed me distastefully and sniffed. "Well, hopefully under my instructions you won't seem too much of a simpleminded, foolish girl."

Anger and disbelief welled up within me. _Simpleminded and foolish?!_ Since when had I ever given Minerva the inclination to think of me like that? I glanced down, trying to hide the look of fury in my eyes.

Minerva sniffed again. "We might as well begin."

Over the next four hours, Minerva coached me through what angle I should try to appear as, what to say, what not to say, when to make a witty remark and when to say a line that would melt the hearts of the audience, how to flirt and how to gently reject a sensitive question.

She'd wanted me to appear sexy and dangerous, but no matter how I tried, the dangerous part just wouldn't come out. We tried coy and flirty, cheery, funny, cocky, sarcastic, humble…

By the end, I decided on just being quiet and a little shy. Minerva's definitely not pleased with the approach I've decided on, but it was the only one that seemed to work for me. Sure, I could be coy, but in front of her, it just didn't seem to work.

After lunch, Sting and I switched and I thankfully found myself with Loke.

"So what's your approach?" Loke asked me.

"Quiet and a little shy, I guess." I shrugged.

"Hm. That doesn't seem to fit you at all." Loke gently tilted my head up. "You seem to be a headstrong, proud, flirtatious, and beautiful young woman, not meek and shy. To be someone you're not at all is harder than being who you really are."

"But I've tried everything," I said, exasperated. "Sexy, coy, funny… I've tried everything."

"How about… being bold?" Loke tilted his head slightly.

I shook my head. "I'm not bold. My friend Levy is bold. Natsu is bold. I'm not."

"I'm not saying bold as in completely brazen and fearless. I'm saying bold as in sticking up for yourself, showing confidence, imaginative, a little daring, add in a hint of that inner flirty girl within you and you'll be perfect." Loke smiled at me.

But I bit my lip in indecision. "I'm not sure…"

"Then go for just plain likeable. Be yourself. Pretend you're talking to friends. It's worked before; maybe it'll work for you."

I sighed. "I don't know… I'll work something out."

"You should. But I think you'll do great. It is a three minute interview, you'll be fine."

"I hope so. So what are you helping me with?"

Loke grinned and held up a gown and heels. "How much have you practiced wearing dresses and heels?"

So I spent the next two hours learning how to walk properly in heels, how to sit with my legs pressed together, how to smile charmingly without showing too much of my teeth, and how to stand still. I didn't think I needed to be taught that again, but it seems that I have a tendency to shift my weight from one leg to another when I'm nervous.

"For a man, you surprisingly know a lot," I commented as I practiced walking around in my five-inch heels.

Loke merely laughed.

…

That night, I couldn't sleep again. I kept thinking about the interview; what if I messed up and said the wrong thing? What if I slipped and fell on my face? What if I accidentally offended someone?

I tossed and turned in my bed until I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to breathe.

Again, I found myself in the elevator going up to the roof. The night was a little more chilly and I shivered in my short sleeved shirt.

Instantly, I felt a something warm and soft cover my shoulders. I looked down to see Natsu's scarf draped over my arms. Natsu himself was standing next to me, a smile on his face.

"Why are you up here?" he asked.

"I should be asking the same thing."

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Same here."

The wind blew again, but this time I didn't shiver. Natsu's scarf sure came in handy.

"So… what's your approach for the interview?" Natsu asked curiously.

I sighed. "Just be myself. You?"

One corner of his mouth lifted up. "Same."

I laughed a little. "They'll love you. You've got an amazing personality."

"They'll like you more. You're beautiful and smart and talented. The audience is going to love you more than they'll ever love me," Natsu said nonchalantly.

I stared at him, my heart suddenly pounding. He… Natsu called me beautiful. No one has ever done that before and parents don't count. I could feel a blush starting to rise on my cheeks.

Natsu looked at me and an eyebrow kicked up. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I hastily looked away and felt his inquisitive gaze on me again before he turned and looked out over the Capital again.

We stood in silence for another few minutes until I reluctantly broke the silence. "I should go to sleep. Virgo and the prep team are going to wake me up early to start preparing me for the interview."

Natsu nodded and we walked to the elevator again. I slipped the scarf from my shoulders and handed it to him. "Thanks for lending me your scarf."

He grinned one of those heart-stopping smiles of his and I felt my pulse skip a beat. "No problem, Luce."

I felt a smile tug on my lips as well and continued to smile as I walked down the hall to my room and slipped into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I took so long but I was taking forever deciding on Lucy's dress. There's some symbology in this chapter and the next so I'll give you a hint: Minerva's cheongsam, Lucy's feathers, and Natsu's dragon. Not a lot to go by, but after you read the next chapter, if you figured it out, drop a review! And if you don't know... review anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I woke up to Virgo and the prep team hovering over me, smiles on their strange faces. One of them, Petra, a woman with pink-streaked hair and her eyes shimmering blue with strange insets of violet in her irises and always wore something that was lime green in color (today she wore a dress in clashing lime green and bright orange), pushed me into the shower.

After I stepped out and dried my hair, I was allowed a small breakfast of buns spread with creamy cheese and topped with sweet sliced apples and a cup of coffee.

Hansel, a man with electric green hair and equally bright yellow eyes with red and orange tattoos curling down his arms began to style my hair. He made sure to turn my head away from the mirror, not letting me see myself until the big reveal in the end.

The last member of my prep team, Brittani, began to paint my nails with bright red paint that shimmered with gold tones in it. With a few strokes, she expertly swirled the drying paint and waited for it to dry before painting little feathery strokes over the swirled red-gold mix with brighter, more vibrant gold nail paint. A tiny white jewel was carefully inserted onto each nail in varying locations.

Half an hour later, the paint on my nails had successfully dried and I moved my stiff fingers, trying to get some feeling back into them. Hansel and Petra had moved to painting my face with makeup and Brittani had moved on to my feet and toenails, soaking them in hot water, cutting and filing my nails, and doing who knows what else. I squirmed as she rubbed something rough on my heels.

"Hold still," Hansel chided, a brush dusted with gold glitter hovering over my lashes. I silently wondered how many times they were going to dust my eyelashes with gold until they're satisfied. Virgo held him back, speaking to him in a low voice. Hansel nodded then disappeared, taking the gold dust with him.

After that, I began to drift off, bored and sleepy. It was only when Virgo shook my shoulder that I roused myself.

"Huh?"

"Time for you to get dressed," she said and pulled me upright. Hansel and Brittani made me cover my eyes and I could feel something soft and silky and heavy settle around me. Someone zipped up the back and adjusted my bodice. There was a pause and Virgo finally said, "You can open your eyes now."

I did so and gasped at what I saw.

I was dressed in an iridescent dress of blue and green feathers that shimmered with slight flashes of gold. There were feathers in my hair again on either side of my wavy hair, swept up as if they were miniature five-feather wings and in the center was affixed a large golden jewel. My dress exposed a little more of my cleavage than I would like and the coloring of the feathers changed from where they resided. My chest was more greenish than blue while the back was a deep sapphire before fading down to an ocean blue at the train. The green was deeper by my chest and there were tones of fuchsia, but as the dress fell down my front, more blue replaced the green, though it was more green-blue than the back. Bell sleeves reached from my wrists to the floor and my feet were clad in strappy gold heels. Gold bangles that hung with tiny charms of golden feathers adorned my wrists and my earrings were simple diamond studs. My eye shadow was as golden and my lips were pink and glossy.

"I…I…wow," I said weakly. "Is this really me?"

My prep team laughed delightedly. "Of course it's you!" Petra trilled. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah," I breathed. "Yeah. Wow."

That caused them to burst into laughter again. Virgo shushed them after a second. "It's almost time for the interview," she reminded them.

There was a knock on the door and Loke stepped in. As soon as he saw me, his mouth dropped open. Several unintelligible noises erupted from his throat and my prep team giggled. Then he let out a low whistle and made a show of loosening his tie. "My, who _is_ this beautiful young lady?"

I rolled my eyes. "Save it, Loke." But I was blushing nonetheless.

He grinned and beckoned. "Come on. Minerva and Sting are waiting."

I walked with him and Virgo to the elevators and raised my eyebrows. Sting was dressed in a black tunic and pants trimmed with silver. His black leather boots shone under the light and the cut of his costume emphasized his muscles and the width of his shoulders. He looked like a dark prince: beautiful, but deadly. Just the way he is.

Sting took me in, but the way his eyes roamed down my body looked like he was undressing me with his eyes, not the admiring way that Loke looked at me. He smirked as he looked at my chest and I resisted the urge to cover my bosom.

Minerva was in a tight short-sleeved embroidered black dress with a slit up one side that reached almost to her hip. The fluted collar was buttoned at the base of her neck and a few inches over her right breast. It looked a little foreign, but I didn't ask what style it was.

"It's a style of dress called a cheongsam," Virgo whispered to me, noticing that my eyes lingered on Minerva's dress. "It's back from the days before Fiore. Not everyone has one anymore."

My eyebrows raised with surprise, but I didn't comment. The elevator ride was short and when it opened, I followed Minerva to the stage. We Tributes would be sitting in a semi-circle and I would be up first.

My eyes scanned the rest of the Tributes. Aquarius was once again dressed like a mermaid and I wondered if her stylist couldn't think of anything else for her or was simply boring. Wendy Marvell was adorable, dressed in a little angel costume and I could feel my heart melting to her. Gajeel… was decked out in metal and leather and Aria was in long flowing robes. Karen wore a yellow dress that flattered her body and I could clearly see that she was going for the 'sexy' angle.

District 12 still hasn't appeared yet, and I sat down, somehow dejected. I shifted and Karen snorted at me. "What are you supposed to be, a bird?"

I shrug and start sweating. This dress was heavy!

Then Natsu walked in and I didn't care about how stuffy and uncomfortable my dress was. I stared, mouth slightly opened.

Aries was dressed in what looked like a short wool dress that showed off her curves and assets, no doubt a last ditch attempt for her to get more supporters, but Natsu was dressed in a dark suit with a red shirt that was cut in a way that showed off his muscles deliciously. His suit was stenciled with a red dragon, designed in a way that it coiled around his entire outfit while leaving most of the black background that was his jacket and trousers untouched.

Natsu looked at me and his eyes widened fractionally. I blushed and looked down as Sting sat next to me. Minerva strode over and stood in front of us.

"Remember, do not embarrass yourselves," she warned, though her gaze seemed to linger on me longer than Sting.

I nodded and looked up as she left. Natsu had sat down and as I looked up, he caught my eye and nodded, smiling. I knew it was his way of saying I was beautiful.

I smiled back and straightened by shoulders as the lights dimmed and Jason, the host of the Hunger Games stepped onstage.

Jason was a bit overenthusiastic, if truth be told. He liked to use the word 'cool' a lot and though it irritated me a little, I still approached him with a large smile as I made my way across the stage to shake his hand after I was called up.

"Lucy Heartfilia, District 1's female Tribute! Cool, cool, cool!" Jason yelled and I winced slightly. "Lucy, how do you feel about that score? Cool 10!"

"Um, yes, I suppose it's cool. I was actually surprised that the Gamekeepers would give me such a high score," I admitted.

"Cool! So how do you feel about the Hunger Games? Scared, excited?"

I hesitated. "Nervous, but I have to admit I am a little excited by the challenge." That was a complete lie. All I wanted to do was to run home where I was safe in Mama and Papa's arms.

"Cool, cool, cool! A challenge! That's so cool! Lucy, do you have a boyfriend."

"Do I— what?" I was stunned. How did this guy go from yelling 'cool' a million times to wondering if I had a boyfriend. "Uh, no I don't."

There was a collective sigh of disappointment from the audience, but Jason was undaunted. "Do you have anyone you like?"

For a split second, my eyes flashed to Natsu, who was staring up at me expectantly, but I forced my gaze back to Jason. "No," I lied. At least, I think I was lying. There was no way I could be suddenly so attached to one boy after a few days!

"Not cool, Lucy!" Jason yelled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I said much more firmly.

Then, the feathers on my dress began to fall away.


	11. Chapter 11

**You get the symbology now? It's the Dragon and the Phoenix LOL xD sorry, my friend dragged me to a Chinese restaurant and I saw a bird and a dragon on the wall and I asked her about it and she said that the Dragon represented the Emperor and the Phoenix represented the Empress in ancient China. I thought it was cute so I decided to put that in. It's only the symbols of them being a match, not emperor, empress stuff lol**

**So how do you like the NaLu in this chapter? I think they're getting close, don't you? :D **

**Next chapter is the beginning of the Hunger Games! I'm excited, are you? **

**Review~ :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I was literally shedding feathers. The blue-green swirled around me in a cloud, but instead of becoming buck naked like I was expecting, I began to see red and orange and yellow and gold.

"So cool! What is happening?" Jason shouted and the feathers suddenly burst into flame.

Several in the audience screamed, but the flames didn't hurt me. Instead, they quickly turned to ash. When it settled, I was revealed and from the awed looks on their faces, I had made a stunning transformation.

I glanced at one of the screens at the edge of the stage and gaped at what I saw.

My dress was exactly the same as before, but instead of blue and green feathers, they were now a fiery orange, red, and gold. The back was a deep scarlet while the front was a more golden color. Amazed, I raised my arms, taking in the sleeves and noticed that they looked a lot like wings. Even the feathers in my hair have changed color.

"COOL, COOL, COOL!" Jason bellowed. "What is this amazing transformation supposed to symbolize?!"

For some reason, my mind brought me back to several myths Mama had told me before. "I-I think I became a Phoenix," I stammered. "But I don't know why…"

My eyes found Virgo and she gave me a proud smile. I tilted my head questioningly at her and she nodded once, slightly.

The buzzer rang out. "Aaaaaand time's up!" Jason yelled. "Best of luck to you, Lucy! Cool, cool, cool dress!"

The audience cheered and I dazedly sat down as Sting stood to take my place onstage. Unbidden, my eyes turned to Natsu.

He was looking right at me with a smile on his face. A broad, happy smile that made my heart flutter and pound.

Could it really be possible that I could already be falling for him?

No. No that's not possible. Mama told me that love is gradual. Unexpected, but gradual.

District 12 is now being called up, but my thoughts were still in a whirl. The other interviews had gone by fast. I cursed myself for not paying closer attention; this was a good opportunity to see how they would portray themselves in the arena and to get sponsors.

Aries was as timid and shy as ever. Though she was adorable, I could tell that she didn't capture the audience's attention much. Then Natsu was called up.

"District 12's Natsu Dragneel!" Jason bellowed into the microphone. "Cool, cool, COOL!"

Natsu smiled and waved to the crowd, who cheered and screamed. He was clearly a crowd favorite.

"So Natsu, tell me, what are you best at? Sword? Archery?"

"I guess hand-to-hand combat. I'm not good with weapons," Natsu admitted.

"Cool! So how do you like the Capital so far?!"

"It's better than District 12, I have to admit," Natsu said with a small laugh. "But I'd still rather be there than here. No place like home, eh?"

"I-I see." Jason didn't seem to know how to respond to that statement. "What about the Games? What's your strategy?"

"Well I can't tell you. There're others listening." There was a laugh from the audience. "But I'm going to try my hardest to live." Natsu stared determinedly at the cameras, the audience, and the Gamekeepers in their balcony. "I'm going to live."

As murmurs arise from the audience and the Gamekeepers brought their heads together, I felt a swelling in my heart. I smiled.

Natsu turned as the buzzer sounded and as he sat back down, I thought I saw him quirk his mouth at me in a smile of his own.

* * *

That night, I was unable to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll be going into the arena. Tomorrow, I could die at the bloodbath. Tomorrow, Natsu could die.

I sucked in a breath as I sat in my room after watching the reruns of the interviews. I'd stared myself as I molted and the feathers turned to ash. I watched myself become the Phoenix. I looked beautiful, but that was about it.

Minerva seemed to agree, but she didn't comment, as Sting's interview was now playing.

Sting was darkly handsome and he was definitely arrogant, a proud smirk always on his face. He was clearly playing for a sort of predatory angle.

After the interviews, I went to my room. I didn't speak to anyone, but only Loke and Virgo were concerned. I took a shower and changed into comfortable pants and a shirt, but I was restless.

I wanted to see Natsu.

I went up to the roof. It was empty, but I leaned against the railing anyway, looking out over the lights again. The sound of wind chimes gently filled the space and I felt my muscles start to relax.

"You alright?" I jumped a little and turned. "Sorry," Natsu laughed. He was wearing his scarf around his neck.

"It's alright." I grinned. "This is the third time you sneaked up on me."

"Really?" He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know."

I shook my head amusedly and looked back out over the Capitol. Natsu joined me, leaning on the railing with his forearms. The quiet breeze blew.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "You?"

"Yeah."

We were quiet again. "I'm scared that I'll make my friends and family sad," he admitted. "And I'm scared that you're going to die in the bloodbath," he sighed.

I looked at him, astonished, and there was something in his eyes that made the blood rush to my face. "Why?" I whispered.

Natsu half-smiled, a corner of his mouth quirking up. "You've become a close friend of mine, Luce."

"But wouldn't it be easier if I died tomorrow?" I asked. "If we continue to draw this out, it'll be worse as time goes on. You'll end up mourning me or killing me."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know." He looked sad.

I put my hand on his arm. "Hey." He looked at me and I smiled encouragingly. "Whatever happens happens, alright?"

"But Luce, what if you die?" he whispered. He shook his head. "This is all wrong. I shouldn't care if you die or not tomorrow."

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. "We should sleep," I said in an attempt to evade the situation. "We need to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah." We walked back to the elevator, but halfway there, Natsu stopped and held out his arms. "How about a hug? If one of us dies tomorrow at least we acknowledged that we're friends."

I smiled a bit. "Friends." But somehow that word left a bitter taste in my mouth. I stepped into his embrace and closed my eyes, feeling his warmth seeping into me. It felt right, being in his arms. I never wanted to let go.

But he let me go first. "Good luck," he whispered.

"Good luck," I murmured back.

We stared into each others' eyes. "I hope you win," I said. "Nobody deserves to win more than you."

Natsu gave me a sad smile. "See you in the arena."

I returned that sad smile and left, never looking back.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a little dull, but hey, at least I got Lucy away from the Careers. Next chapter, we'll see if Natsu died or not and what the arena is like.**

**Review! :D I'll update faster if you guys review!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, I was woken by a very solemn Virgo. She smiled gently at me and hands me a shift to wear. It does nothing for modesty, but as we headed to the roof, we passed by nobody.

A hovercraft was waiting for us. A ladder drops down and I climb up a rung before a force field holds me steady as the ladder lifts me up.

A man in a white coat approaches me. "This is your tracker," he explains, jabbing the thick needle into my arm. I hiss with pain, but it was over in seconds. The force field disappears and I step away from the ladder as it goes down to get Virgo.

An Avox comes and leads us to a chamber filled with food. I was nervous, but I eat, knowing that after today it'll be hard to find food in the arena. Virgo doesn't eat anything but a plate of chicken.

Soon, much too soon, we're descending into a tube underground. We're heading to the Launch Room, my last destination before the start of the Games.

I shower and brush my teeth, my heart pounding frantically. I try not to throw up, but it's hard. I was shaking when I appear in front of Virgo.

She tied my hair into a neat ponytail. Then she dresses me in my outfit: simple undergarments, a sturdy t-shirt, a dark green sweater, thick black pants, leather belt, and leather boots that lace down the front with treads on the soles.

"You might have some cool nights," Virgo said. I nodded in response, unable to speak. "Walk around, see if it fits."

It does and I sit on a couch right after. "I'm so nervous," I whisper. "I… I don't want to die."

She sits with me. "I understand."

"Virgo?" I asked, remembering something.

"Yes?"

"Why did you make me a Phoenix?"

She gave me a small, mysterious smile. "Let's just say I always thought you and Natsu would make a good match."

I blushed. "But that won't save us," I whispered.

"No, it won't," she sighed. "But you two would have been magnificent together."

I lowered my eyes. "I can't even make an alliance with him. Minerva wants me to stay with the Careers."

"Minerva doesn't control your actions in the arena. Yes, she can send you gifts, but what you do is your decision. Remember, the Careers eliminate the weak. Once Sting sees that you're unwilling, he'll have you murdered in your sleep. The sooner you get out of the Career pack, the better."

"I know, but going solo, I won't stand a chance."

"Then go with someone you trust."

A woman's voice announces it was almost time to launch. Virgo and I stand and we head to a metal plate. I face her and pull her into a hug. "Thank you… for everything you've done."

Virgo laughs. "You're welcome." She draws back and I step onto the plate. "Hey, chin up." She taps her own chin.

I nod and raise my head as a glass tube lowers around me. I begin to rise, but I kept my eyes forward. The darkness rushes past me and a few seconds later, I'm in the arena.

The sunlight beats into my eyes and I wince. As my eyes adjust, I see the other Tributes around me, all of them standing on metal plates that circled the Cornucopia in the center of the field.

I look around. We were in the center of a field, but all around are huge hedges and trees that seemed to form… corridors? I turn to glance behind me, but then I hear the announcer, Chapati Lola.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 49th Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

Sixty seconds. We were supposed to wait sixty seconds.

I look to my left and spotted Sting, who was on the plate next to Wendy Marvell. He looked at me and smirked.

I scanned the rest of the plates, but I couldn't see Natsu. He was probably blocked from my view.

I looked at the field and saw that it was strewn with supplies. There was a spool of coarse thread nearby and beyond that is a black backpack next to a gallon of water. I looked at the mouth of the Cornucopia and saw a pair of leather bullwhips, a belt with a holder next to it.

I knew it was for me. They, and the throwing knives I saw on a crate nearby, are my only chances of survival.

15 seconds left.

I could run, but I'm a sprinter, relying on bursts of power that will exhaust me later. But I had no choice. In the scramble, I'm going to have to get to the weapons and supplies first, then keep myself steady until I join the Career pack.

3 seconds.

I take a breath.

The gong sounds.

I dash forward and reach the spool of thread. Who knows, it might be useful later. I dash forward and snag a towel, then run further in and grab a pack of dried beef the same time another girl does.

I elbow her in the face, a flash of guilt running through me as she reels back, her nose spouting blood. I run and see a green backpack lying half-hidden in the shadow of the Cornucopia. I grab that and dash for the entrance, wanting to reach the whips in time.

A huge body lunges at me. I shriek with surprise, but it stops, the sword still raised in the air. "Oh it's you," he grunts and lowers the blade.

"G-Gajeel?" I stutter.

"Hey, little bunny." He turns and lumbers off. I take a look around and see the field littered with bodies. I blanch and turn away, following Gajeel as he heads into the Cornucopia.

"Hey, Lucy," Sting greets me as I enter. Karen, Aria, and Aquarius were already there.

"Hi," I said nervously. I set down my thread, towel, dried beef, and bag.

"That all you got?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

He snorts and goes to Sting, who was going through the supplies. Aria throws me the whips. "Here, I got these for you."

"Thanks," I reply, startled. I thought he didn't like me much.

Karen hands me five of the throwing knives. "Here, blondie."

"Thank you." I set them next to me and open my bag, pulling out the items: a thin sleeping bag, a pair of sunglasses that I knew allowed the person to have night vision, a pack of matches, a basic first aid kit, a half-gallon water bottle that's full, a tiny bottle of iodine, a spare shirt, a pair of socks, and a pack of dried fruits and nuts. Not a bad haul, really. I packed my towel, thread, and beef in and coiled the whips to my belt and put the knives into a holder on my thigh. I found another one to be worn on my forearm under my sleeve and put that on as well, sliding another knife I found nearby into the holder.

"So what do we do now?" Aquarius said.

"Let's pack some of this stuff to go with us and go hunt them down," Sting decided, but I was staring out at the strange corridor-like shrubbery and trees. Something wasn't right about them.

As the rest of them packed, I went to fill my bag with another half-gallon of water, a few apples, a loaf of bread wrapped in plastic, another pack of dried meat, a coil of rope, added a few more knives to my collection, and another pair of the black pants we wore, though it was slightly bigger than mine. I zipped up the bag and let out a huff as I slung it over my shoulders. It was heavy!

"We're going to be back, you know," Sting said frowning as he saw my bulging bag. "You don't need to bring everything."

"Sting, something's not right with that forest. I have a feeling we're not going to be back for a while." I hefted my bag, trying to adjust to the weight.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. You're carrying your own weight here, after all. Hey, let's go!"

Sting began to walk towards the northern part of the arena, everyone else following. I noticed they were all carrying weapons rather than supplies. I was carrying more than any of them.

Sting approached the tree line and stepped in without any hesitation. When it was time for me to go in, I bit my lip, unsure.

Something wasn't right here, and my instincts told me to stay by the Cornucopia, but Natsu was out there somewhere. I paused, struck with a new realization. This could be my chance to get away from the Careers! I could find Natsu!

But where would I go? I couldn't tell where he'd gone, who he took…

I huffed with frustration and glanced at the sky. It was still more than a few hours until sunset. If I was going to look for Natsu, I still had time. If I was going with Sting, I could still run and catch up.

I bit my lip. Virgo told me to go with someone I trust and the only one I trust is Natsu. I nodded to myself. Yes, I'll go find Natsu.

I turned around to see the field empty of bodies. The hovercraft must have collected the bodies while I was preoccupied with my thoughts.

I jogged back to the Cornucopia and filled another bag with supplies and weapons. I wasn't sure how much food Natsu got while fighting by the Cornucopia but—

I froze. What if he died?

"Oh no…" I whispered. I didn't have time to search for the bodies for that distinctive shade of pink hair…

I slumped to the ground. What was I going to do now? They only show the profiles of the ones that died only at night and that's a long time away.

I looked at where Sting and the others had disappeared. They should've noticed that I was missing by now. I needed to move. Even if Natsu had died, I wasn't going to join the Careers.

I finished packing the second bag and ran for the other side of the field. Since Sting went north, I might as well go south.

I reached the trees and didn't hesitate as I went in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, I'm pretty fast. I wrote this chapter in only half an hour and I'm publishing two chapters today! :D Love me guys! LOL**

**Anyways, I hope you like the NaLu in this chapter. Ooh, the trust they have in each other is so cute! I hope you guys like it!**

**So review! Cause I'm amazing today!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

This was weird.

I frowned as I turned what appeared to be another corner. The ground here was rocky, unlike the springy grass I was stepping on a few seconds ago. Now, there were shrubs instead of trees. I continued walking until I faced a shrub. One way went left while the other went right.

I stared at the shrub, then the two paths, and my eyes widened as something clicked in my head.

"This is a maze," I whispered. So that was why these paths seemed so much like corridors!

I glanced down the paths again. So all the Tributes are scattered throughout the maze and no doubt the corridors are rigged with traps and who knows what else. I looked at the trees and saw that the branches are linked tightly together. The gaps in between the trunks are filled with vines and brambles, so there's no way to go in between.

I went down the left path, made several turns, and came across a shrub-lined path that was filled with spiders and their webs. Shrieking, I dashed the other way and collided with something small and blue.

"Ouch!" we both yelled.

I reeled back and saw little Wendy Marvell sprawled on the ground. "Wendy!" I said, astonished.

She squeaked when she saw me. "P-Please don't kill me!" she stuttered. I looked and saw that she had nothing on her but a box of crackers. She must have snatched that and ran, not even bothering to fight for anything else.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." I helped her up.

"Aren't you a Career?" she asked. Her eyes widened again and she backed away. "Are the rest of them nearby?"

"No, I abandoned them." I looked at her again. She was only 12 years old, no supplies on her but for a handful of crackers and she didn't even have a weapon. She wouldn't survive long by herself.

"Oh." We stood, not knowing what to do. I bit my lip and glanced at the still-bright sky. "Look," I finally said. "Let's be allies. You won't survive for long on your own and I stole enough food and weapons from the Careers to last a while, so…" I trailed off.

Wendy brightened. "Oh yes, please! I-I'll try not to be a burden!"

I smiled. "I'm sure you won't." I set the bags on the ground and opened one, digging out several knives and a holder for them. I looked up at Wendy. "Are you any good with knives?"

She shook her head, but I beckoned her over anyway. "Well, keep these on you anyway. You never know when they might save your life." Wendy was so slim that the holder, which was supposed to be fit around the thigh, easily wrapped around her waist, hanging on her hips.

I also split up the supplies so that half was hers, although I carried most of the food and weapons. "You ready?" I asked.

Wendy nodded enthusiastically and I led the way deeper into the maze.

"By the way, did you see Natsu?" I asked as we walked.

"Natsu Dragneel?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh! He was standing next to someone from District 6. I saw him grab a backpack, but that's about it. I was already gone by then."

I nodded again. So Natsu did manage to get something; but I still didn't know if he was alive or not. "What about Aries?" I asked.

"I didn't see her," Wendy admitted.

We continued on in silence, not sure of where we're going. I kept an eye out for other Tributes. We did pass by a Tribute once, but he was just disappearing around another corner. I noticed he had dark hair, not pink, and I continued on.

Wendy and I were walking through another corridor when the ground suddenly shook. I fell to my hands and knees. "Stay back!" I yelled to Wendy.

The floor groaned and split. I gaped at the chasm that appeared, but scrambled to my feet as the cracks continued to spread towards me. I dashed back the way I came, dragging Wendy after me, but I tripped on an outcropping and sprawled over the ground.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried.

"Just go!" I ordered her. The cracks were mere inches away from my foot. I popped up and sprinted for the end, but the split caught up to me and I began to fall.

I screamed with terror as half my body fell into the chasm and I began to slip, my hand scrabbling for a handhold, but it was futile. I dropped over the edge.

"LUCY!" Someone roared. Someone grabbed my outstretched arm and hauled me up. I burst into the light again, but I barely managed to set my feet on the ground when my savior was pulling me. "Run!"

I ran, seeing Wendy waiting for me on the grass and I dashed towards her. My foot touched soil and the chasm behind me stopped and slammed shut. There wasn't even a seam to show the split in the ground that almost killed me.

"Lucy!" Wendy sobbed, throwing herself at me and knocking me to the ground. My arms automatically wrapped around her waist. "You're alright!"

I was panting, still staring at the rocky ground. "W-Who s-saved me?" I stuttered, heart still beating furiously.

Then Natsu was standing in front of me. "Hey, Luce." He grinned, flashing those sharp canines and toothy whites.

"Natsu?!" I exclaimed, astonished.

"And Aries." He knelt in front of me. "You alright?"

I nodded shakily and he exhaled with relief. "Man, that was close. We almost lost you there."

I grinned at him over Wendy's shoulder. She released me and rubbed her eyes. "We can rest if you want," I told her.

"You should rest," Natsu said. He pulled me up and sat me down against a tree trunk. "You need water or anything?"

"I have my own." I reached into my bag and dug around for the bottle. That's when I noticed Aries standing nearby. "You and Aries teamed up?"

"Yeah. She didn't really know what to do so I kinda dragged her along." Natsu glanced at the sky. "It's almost dark so maybe we should eat."

I looked to see the sky orange with strips of blue and purple in between. "Sure," I agreed.

Wendy sat down and I dug into my bag, pulling out a pack of dried beef and a few apples. Wendy procured her box of crackers.

"Wow, you came prepared," Natsu said. He threw in a bag of dried fruits. "I only got some stuff from the Cornucopia and Aries only got some plastic."

"I was with the Careers, but I left them and stole some supplies." I toyed with an apple, not looking into Natsu's eyes. "I, uh, I was looking for you."

Natsu paused in the motion of gnawing at a strip of dried meat. "You were looking for me?" he asked quietly.

"I wanted to team up with you," I said. "I didn't want to stay with the Careers…"

He grinned again. "Sure, Luce! I don't mind you and Wendy tagging along!"

I smiled back and bit into my apple, handing another one to Aries. "Here, eat up."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"We should see what supplies we each have," I continued. "That way we'll know how prepared we are."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

I finished my apple and a strip of dried meat and a handful of crackers. "We should ration our supplies." I clicked my fingers at Natsu. "Give me your bag." I took mine and Wendy's bags as well and unpacked everything.

In total we have twenty knives, my pair of whips, two first aid kits, three spare shirts, two spare pants, a pair of socks, a towel, a spool of thread with a needle stuck in it, a sleeping bag, two of the night-vision glasses, four water bottles, a bottle of iodine, three packs of matches, a coil of rope, a square of plastic, a flashlight but no extra batteries, a loaf of bread, five apples, about ten packs of dried meat and fruit and nuts, and Wendy's box of crackers.

"We don't have a lot," I said, frowning as I put the stuff back into our three backpacks. "But at least we can defend ourselves. We'll just have to ration the food and water."

"Why didn't you get more from the Cornucopia?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't want to weigh myself down," I replied. It was twilight by now and it was getting hard to see. "We should sleep," I sigh. "I'll take first watch if you want."

"I'll do it," Natsu replied. He picked up one of the glasses. "I'll wake you up at midnight, Luce."

I nodded and gave the sleeping bag to Wendy and Aries. "It should be warm enough if you two share. The night was getting colder and I knew they would need the extra warmth.

"What about you?" Wendy asked. I smiled. "I'll be fine," I replied. "Now go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

She nodded and wriggled into the bag with Aries. They soon fell asleep. I lied down on the grass and tried to make myself comfortable, but Natsu pulled me to him. I blushed and was about to protest, but he said softly, "My body temperature's naturally high so I can keep you warm."

He was right: he was unnaturally warm. I hesitatingly laid my head on his chest and he made a sound of amusement. "Luce, I'm not going to do anything to you when you sleep. I'm not that kind of person."

"I know," I breathed, already falling asleep. I knew I could trust him. I didn't know why, but I knew I could. I shut my eyes and listened to his heartbeat under my head as I slowly drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long. I had some friends staying over and no time to work at all so I've been trying to make up for that by working on all my fanfictions at once. Didn't work so well but I made it!**

**Hope this chapter is interesting. Next one will be a lot more drama and a tragedy will occur. Spoiler... whoops. **

**Anyways... review! And someone check out my Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover fic, Break Down, featuring NaLu and MinaKushi! I've been getting next to no reviews and stuff so if you guys love me and my work, check it out! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Natsu did wake me up at midnight. He only smiled briefly as he handed the glasses to me and stretched out on the grass, falling asleep in seconds. I missed his warmth, but I knew he needed his rest. Besides, now that I was awake, I can warm myself.

I stood and walked in a circle, rubbing my arms. I had missed when the Capitol had shown who had lived and who had died during the bloodbath earlier, but I'll ask Natsu later.

The hours passed by uneventfully, but I was suspicious. It was only when I began to see a hint of pink in the sky that I finally relaxed slightly. I knelt and shook Natsu awake.

He cracked open one eye, saw that it was me, and stood, stretching. I silently handed him a cup of water and a strip of dried meat. "Did you see the Capitol message?" I asked quietly, not wanting to wake Aries and Wendy.

Natsu nodded. "All the Careers are alive, of course, but the girl from District 3, both from District 6, the guy from District 7, the guy from District 8, both from District 9, both from District 10 and the girl from District 11 are dead."

"Ten dead?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not as much as the previous Game."

"Yeah, but 14 left, including the four of us." Natsu glanced at Aries and Wendy. "So anyway, what do you think we should do? Where should we go?"

"I'm not sure," I sigh as I nibble on a cracker. "Seriously, the only thing I'm thinking of right now is to run and hide from the rest of the remaining Tributes. I'm not too keen on killing somebody."

"Same," Natsu grimaced. "But I think the Careers are gonna be looking for you soon."

I murmured my agreement, staring at him through the gray predawn light. Natsu's features are almost indistinguishable, but I thought I could feel his eyes on me all the same. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just wondering what we should do." My stomach grumbled and I blushed.

Natsu laughed and held out the pack of dried meat to me. "We should ration this, but you need breakfast."

I took a strip and a handful of dried fruits from a bag. I ate fast, washing them all down with water as Natsu went to wake up Aries and Wendy. They obediently got up and ate what was given to them before we packed up just as the sun began to peek over the horizon. "We should keep going through the maze, see what's in store for us," I told Natsu.

He nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll go in front, Lucy you bring up the rear. Aries and Wendy, walk between us."

We all nodded and I handed Natsu several knives. "Sorry I didn't get anything better," I murmured. He shrugged and I handed a knife each to Aries and Wendy. They were a lot more hesitant, but I insisted and they nervously held them in their hands.

We walked for most of the day, only stopping for short breaks. Several times, we nearly fell into one of the arena's traps, such as a pit of lava that Wendy nearly fell into, a corridor filled with menacing-looking plants that we avoided immediately upon sight, and another with walls of stone that began to move towards each other, nearly crushing us until we managed to get free.

Unfortunately, I lost one of the whips to the stone walls. When they parted, I looked at the flattened remains of the leather bullwhip and shook my head. "Let's just keep going."

When night fell again, none of us has encountered any Tributes nor heard any of them. Natsu said we were at the southern side of the arena, judging from the sun. I wasn't too sure, but I wasn't about to argue.

None of us dared to make a fire, so I passed out crackers and the last of the apples for us to eat.

"We're running out of water," I whispered to Natsu, shaking one of the bottles. "If we don't find a water source soon, we'll die of dehydration."

He frowned. "Let's keep going and see if we find a pool or something. How much water do we have left?"

"At least a day's worth, from the sound of it," I replied, shaking the bottle again. "I'm more worried about if other Tributes found water sources already. They won't want to leave them and probably set traps around them too."

Natsu thought. "Let's just see if we could find one first."

I nodded and sat down again. I noticed Aries was beginning to nod off and Wendy seemed tired as well. "We should all get some sleep," I decided. "I'll take first watch this time."

Natsu didn't argue. I saw him stifle a yawn as he stretched out on the dry ground that we were resting on. Aries and Wendy tucked themselves into the sleeping bag.

I sat, wanting to lean against something, but seeing the tall prickly bush behind me, I simply hunched forward a little, but my back protested. Sighing, I leaned awkwardly against one of the packs, trying to get comfortable as I slipped on the night vision glasses.

The night was chilly again, but I didn't want to use Natsu as a human blanket again. The thought of all those people all over Fiore seeing the two of us cuddling together… I could almost hear the rumors and the gossip and my parents' faces. Papa would be displeased, of course, and Mama wouldn't be terribly overjoyed to see us together since we were in the arena, but she would be pleased that I may have found a boy to be with, which was ridiculous because I don't see Natsu that way. Do I?

I shot a look at him, but he was still sleeping. I bit my lip. I don't see Natsu as anything other than a friend, even if he does bring a smile to my face, my stomach flutters a little bit when he laughs, and… the way he made my heart beat faster last night as he held me while I slept.

I could feel a blush creeping up my face and hastily turn my head away. I shouldn't be thinking about these things. My life was on the line here in the arena and I'm trying my hardest to keep all of us alive.

There was a snap in the darkness and I shot my head up, but I couldn't see anything even with the goggles. Quietly, I reached for the knife in my belt.

"Natsu," I murmured, trying to wake him up, but it was too low and I was too far away. "Natsu!"

He didn't move and I muttered a quiet curse. I cautiously stood—

Then fell to the ground with a cry of pain as something silver shot out of the shadows and buried itself into my shoulder with a splash of crimson.


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't hate me for this! I didn't want her to go, but... it's the Hunger Games. It had to happen.**

**Sorry for taking too long to update. I haven't had the inclination to write so that's why it took so long. I'll try to be more punctual next time.**

**Review please, and if you can, check out my other works as well!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Natsu, Wendy, and Aries bolted up at my shout. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted, seeing me on the ground clutching my blood-soaked shoulder. "What happened?"

A cruel laugh rang out and I watched with horror and anger as Sting and the rest of the Careers slunk out of the shadows with broad grins on their faces. Only Aria and Aquarius were impassive, looking on with slight contempt. "It's good to see you again, Lucy," Sting said, laughing.

"Sting," I snarled, forcing myself to stand up. I reached for the knife embedded in my arm. The wound throbbed and blood continued to trickle down my arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It may not be fatal, but you can still lose a lot of blood." Sting smirked as I lowered my hand again.

I noticed the Careers beginning to surround us, making us back into one corner. Natsu had shoved Wendy behind him, shoving a knife into her hand. Aries was trembling, but she raised her blade as well.

"If you want to kill us, get on with it," Natsu growled, raising his arms defensively. He held no knife and probably didn't even want one.

The Careers, save for Aquarius and Aria, laughed boisterously. "This one's mine," Sting said, baring his teeth in a vicious smile.

"Not a chance," Gajeel said, shoving him aside. "He's mine."

Natsu smirked. "I can take on both of you."

"Natsu!" I snap, worried. "Don't get cocky."

Sting, Karen, and Gajeel laughed again. "I'll take the little girl," Karen said, smirking as she looked upon the cowering figure of Wendy.

"Leave her alone," I hiss, swaying a little. My shoulder wound is still oozing blood and I was feeling lightheaded.

Aquarius snorted disdainfully. "As if you can do anything about it."

I pulled out my knife, albeit awkwardly. "I can take you too."

"Lucy, don't," Natsu muttered, his eyes shifting back and forth between Sting and Gajeel. "Stay out of this."

"We could die right now, Natsu. Like hell I'm staying out of this!"

Aries whimpered a little at the word 'die', but hefted her knife. "Lucy, you're hurt. Let Natsu and I handle them."

We looked at her, impressed. "Aries, I can't let you do that," I said.

"Yes you can." She swallowed and moved to stand in front of me. "Protect Wendy. If the Careers want her, then you have to protect her."

"I-I can fight too," Wendy said bravely, though we could all see that her knees were shaking badly. "You all don't have to protect me."

The Careers snorted with laughter and Natsu and I exchanged looks. We can't take the Careers on and expect to get away alive, so we're going to have to try and make a run for it even if we have to wet our knives with the blood of the Tributes in front of us. But we might not be able to take the packs with us.

I shook my head slightly. The packs were our only chance of survival. Natsu grimaced, but tilted his body a little so he would be able to easily get one of the packs. The other was closer to me and we wouldn't be able to get the sleeping bag, but that's a sacrifice we'll have to live with.

The Careers were still hooting with laughter and I tensed. This won't turn out pretty. Gajeel's a good fighter and Sting was one of the best back at District 1, next to his adoptive brother Rogue Cheney. I wasn't sure about Karen, Aria, and Aquarius, but they were probably pretty strong as well.

I took a deep breath. This had to be one of the most suicidal things I've ever done, but we had no choice. Fight or flight. Kill or be killed.

I saw Natsu quickly mutter the instructions to Aries and Wendy. When he looked at me and nodded, I knew it was time.

"NOW!" I screamed. I hurled my knife at Sting, but didn't wait to see if it reached its target. I ran for one of the packs, snagging one of the straps.

Natsu had already gotten the other and was charging at Aria, letting out a battle cry. Wendy was running after him, terror on her face. The Careers were shocked at our daring and were frozen for only three seconds.

With a loud oath, Karen charged forward, brandishing a short spear. I remembered she was good with spears and javelins and I pumped my legs faster, wanting to get out of her reach.

We hurtled into the right corridor and ran without looking back. I was dimly aware of the Careers screaming and chasing after us. I lingered at the back, a little behind Aries. Natsu and Wendy were already far ahead.

"Faster!" I screamed to Aries, hearing the Careers catching up to us. We turned into different corridors, following after Natsu and Wendy. I prayed that we didn't fall into one of the arena's traps.

There was one corridor that began dropping rocks on us from somewhere above our heads and Aries and I dodged and leapt, scrambling to get clear. Natsu and Wendy had stopped at the end, waiting for us to catch up.

The Careers were almost there. I screamed with pain as one of the rocks hit the knife still embedded in my arm and knocked it from my wound, which began to gush out blood at an alarming rate. I could already feel myself beginning to weaken.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, his eyes wild with fear.

I gritted my teeth and made it out of the corridor. I looked behind to see the Careers glaring at us from beyond the rain of stones and I breathed a sigh of relief.

But there were suddenly fewer rocks and Gajeel had begun to pick his way through towards us. I pushed Natsu and the others on. "Let's go. They're coming."

"What about your arm?" Wendy asked, seeing my entire sleeve tainted a dark color in the night by the blood.

"No time. We have to move," Natsu said urgently. He looked like he wanted to stop then and there and bind it, but there was no time. Gajeel was almost halfway through and Sting was starting forward as well.

We began to run again, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Karen ready a silver javelin. "Watch out! Karen—"

But my warning came too late. I watched with horror as the silver weapon flew through the air and embedded in Aries' back, blood sprouting out of the wound like a gory fountain that lasted for a few seconds.

I didn't know if the scream that sounded came out of mine or Wendy's throat.

Aries crumpled forward, her eyes glassy with shock and pain. I caught her and hauled her forward. "Aries! Aries, stay with me. Hold on!" I gasped.

Natsu was suddenly on her other side, propping her up. I almost threw up when I saw the tip of the dart head poking through her stomach. She didn't have long.

We hurried as fast as we could, but we were too slow. Gajeel had almost cleared the rocks and in a few seconds, he could be chasing after us and we would be at his mercy.

"Leave me behind," Aries whispered. "I'm not going to make it."

"No!" Natsu snarled. "I'm not leaving anyone behind!"

Wendy was whimpering slightly as she followed us, her tears flowing as she looked at Aries. She looked back at Gajeel. "He's coming!"

"It's alright," Aries murmured, her voice sounding faint. "Just go."

I let out a sob, feeling my own tears streaking down my cheeks. "No."

"I'm slowing you down." Her voice became fainter. "Thank you for being my friends and allies. I… I hope one of you will make it out of the arena."

"Aries! Stay with us!" Natsu roared, sounding frantic as we continued to drag her through the maze. "Don't give up!"

"Thank you…" Then Aries closed her eyes.

The cannon boomed.

I let out a wail, crying freely. "NO!"

Wendy started to sob.

"SHIT!" Natsu screamed, still walking forward. "SHIT!" He abruptly stopped and fell to his knees, nearly bringing me down as well. I pulled Aries' body away and laid her on the ground. She looked peaceful and unafraid.

I sucked in a shuddering breath. There was no time to grieve now. We had to move on. "Natsu, we have to go."

He let out a choked sound and I could feel my heart shattering as well. But Gajeel had cleared the stones and was charging towards us, sword raised aloft. "Natsu we have to go NOW!"

But Wendy suddenly darted forward, brown eyes wild and shining with tears, and she raised her knife and sank it deep into Gajeel's thigh. He roared with pain and Wendy sprinted back to us.

"Let's go!" she screamed.

I pulled Natsu up and we ran after her, listening to Gajeel's angry bellows behind us as we disappeared into the night, one less person accompanying us.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rather short chapter, I'm sorry, but I wanted to put in a bit of angst and NaLu, however tiny it is. Also, here's a little background info on Natsu. I didn't want to put in the bit about his mother but I was like well, I never put in anything about his mother in the chapters before so... yeah. I'm sorry if this offended anybody or anything.**

**Please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

We hid away in a narrow stone corridor, watching as the sun came up. Wendy had bound my shoulder with the bandages in my pack, but besides that, we were silent and immobile; grief and self-loathing on mine and Natsu's part and exhaustion on Wendy's. I didn't begrudge her the rest. I would've too, but Aries' death was still too fresh on my mind for me to even close my eyes, let alone sleep.

Natsu was staring at his blood-streaked hands and I wondered about the connection between the two of them besides that they were both Tributes from District 12. In a flash of jealousy, I wondered if he had cared for her more than a friend.

Then I mentally slapped myself. Aries had just died and I was jealously wondering if she and Natsu were romantically involved? What was wrong with me?

As the sky gradually began to turn baby blue, I crawled to Natsu's side and sat next to him. "Hey."

Natsu looked up at me with sad, dark eyes. "Hey."

I picked up Aries' water bottle. "Come on, let's wash your hands."

He held them out for me and I gently washed the rust-colored streaks away. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Natsu shook his head so I sat back again. "We have to keep going on. It's too dangerous to stay here."

He nodded mutely and I fell silent. "Were you and Aries… close? Friends or…?" I began hesitatingly.

"Classmates and acquaintances," he said hoarsely. "We hung out sometimes with our friends, but that's about it." He looked down at his hands again. "She was an orphan. A mining accident took her dad and sickness took her mom. My dad and I sometimes gave her food whenever we could spare it." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." There were no other words. I glanced at Wendy, who was still sleeping.

"'S alright. She's in a better place." He stood with a groan. "Let's go."

I hauled myself up, pretending not to notice the hand he offered me. "I'll wake her up. You go see what we've still got."

I knelt next to Wendy and gently shook her. "Wake up, time to go."

She sat up with a yawn. "Is there anything to eat?" she asked childishly.

I dug through my bag and pulled out the somewhat stale loaf of bread. "We should finish this now." I cut it into three even pieces.

Wendy devoured hers eagerly, but Natsu munched slowly, no doubt still numb over Aries' death.

After we finished, I let everyone sip from the water bottles before getting up and leading the way through the labyrinth.

"We'll keep searching for water. If we encounter any others, we'll try to get past them as peacefully as possible," I said to them.

Wendy nodded, but Natsu still seemed off. I stopped and touched his arm. "Natsu."

Slowly, his eyes turned to me. I smiled sadly and leaned in and gave him a hug. I knew how it would look like to everyone watching but right now, all I wanted to do was give comfort to a friend. I hadn't known Aries as long as Natsu had, but she was a sweet and kind girl. I hoped that right now, she was reunited with her family.

"It's gonna be okay," I whisper in his ear. "It's gonna be okay."

It took a few seconds, but Natsu's arms slowly came around me and we held each other for several long moments. After a while, I pulled away and smiled to see a small glint of life back in his eyes. "Let's go?"

He nodded and followed me and Wendy as we walked deeper into the maze.

* * *

We encountered no trouble for the rest of the day and that night, the hologram showed a picture of Aries in the sky.

She was the only one dead. That means there were 13 people left alive in the Games.

I looked at Natsu and Wendy, who were sharing a pack of dried meat and crackers. They ate quickly and quietly before lying down to sleep. I watched as Natsu took the towel from my pack and spread it over Wendy to keep her warm and rolled up a pair of pants for her to use as a pillow. The girl fell asleep almost immediately.

Natsu watched her with a strangely wistful expression. Curious, I wandered over. "What's wrong?" I whispered, sitting down next to him. I scooted a bit closer, since the night was cold and Natsu, well, he practically radiated heat.

It was a while before he could answer. "I was going to have a little sister once. But then there was an accident at the mines. The explosion affected the entire place. Houses were knocked over… including mine. Mom…Mom was inside the house when it fell." He swallowed thickly. "We were going to name her Wendy."

Speechless, I could only grasp his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Is-Is your mom alright?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. I hesitated, not knowing what to do. There were no words and saying "I'm sorry" seemed too superficial.

As if sensing my distress, Natsu gave me a small smile and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. "Don't worry, Luce," he whispered. "It happened a long time ago. I was only 8."

"Still, I'm sorry for your loss," I whispered. He nodded in acceptance and I expected him to retract his arm, but he only held me tighter. "Natsu?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Uhh… Never mind."

He gave me a look, but I refused to meet his gaze. With a shrug, he leaned back against a tree. "Get some sleep," he said. "I'll keep first watch."

I nodded. "Wake me up if anything happens."

Natsu nods as well and I closed my eyes, falling into oblivion.


End file.
